prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Varrock
Varrock is the largest city in the free-to-play world. It is home to several either trivial find-a-cat quests, or serious OH GOD VARROCK IS UNDER ATTACK FROM ZOMBIES! quests. It is one hell of a busy city, with 2 banks, the Grand Exchange, Varrock Castle and a load of level 21 guards with the life span of a new brand of cheap cola. The Grand Exchange Main article - Grand Exchange The Grand Exchange is that cursed area where all the lazybones can sell and buy items without the trouble of spamming "Buying Rune Scimitar" repeatedly (of course some idiots still do so). There is also a whole dedicated server to the Grand Exchange, complete with a mass of idiots. Varrock Castle Main article- Varrock Castle No MMORPG is complete without some bollocks castle with a king in it. It also provides a handy altar, a bunch of guards and a silly bald man in red robes stuck in a small prison cell. Varrock Castle is known for being in many quests, such as when Zombies Ate My Neighbours Soldiers, when a rogue Dagon'hai manages to keep in the library undetected, and the Shield of Arrav, which will make you hate forced co-operation with other players until you (rage)quit. Varrock Museum You've fought the dragons, you've saved the world, you've got your magical armour and now you can...look at a load of fossils. Yay? The Varrock Museum was until a few years ago a dull pile of crap with some old armour and mock-Egyptian paintings. However, Varrock underwent a massive graphical revamp and the museum is now a shiny piece of crap with tedious displays and some second-rate animatronics in the basement that wouldn't find a home in a Chuck-e-Cheese. There is also the opportunity for questers to trade their experiences for XP, and "Kudos"- worthless points that do absolutely nothing. At some time "Kudos" will be useful for going to an island someplace, which Jagex claims is a massive project and has thus left on the back burner whilst they make content that everyone will enjoy, like Familiarisation. Well, if they can find it. Given the length of time it's been since Priffidnas was announced and it still isn't open, Kudos Island is expected to be open by February 2031. The Slums The Varrock Slums are a prime example of what happens when you let Boris Johnson run a city. Here, the poverty is so bad that the houses are actually cheaper than cardboard boxes. There are a few people who live here, but fortunately you can kill them and put them out of their misery. Most of the slum is barren and empty, but there are some points of interest: Aubury's Rune Shop Like anyone buys runes from rune shops these days. The Zamorak Mage A prime example of the religious intolerance sadly still present in Gielinor, the Zamorak Mage is forced to hide here just because of his penchant for human sacrifice. You read his altar in a quest. Oh, and he sends you to the Abyss. The runecrafting location that is, not Jagex Customer Support. Gang Hideouts I'm not even going to go here because these locations are relevant for all of about 5 minutes. And there's a load of other places no one really cares about. Category:Locations